


Kinked

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [12]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz gets invited to visit Red at his motel and go swimming with him. She'd recently discovered Red is her father, and their relationship now includes visits and leisurely activities together. However, Liz has a peculiar sexual kink that drives her to change their relationship yet again.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was at her apartment, washing dishes after supper. She put them in the drying rack and then she sighed as she dried her hands on the kitchen towel. She was feeling lonely and sexually frustrated. She’d had no time for relationships, hookups or even masturbation lately. Liz was finally off duty for the weekend, so she decided to indulge herself. She took her pants and underwear off, grabbed her computer, and went to lay on the bed. Liz searched for internet porn involving older men and younger women. She found many results, and it seemed as if the content was meant to be a male fantasy, but she found that it could go both ways.

Liz practically had a fetish for older men; more specifically, she had a daddy kink. She was especially turned on by a fantasy involving a daddy-daughter dynamic. Liz thought it might have something to do with her daddy issues, but it could also just be a peculiar sexual kink, like some people had shoe fetishes. Liz came across a short video that piqued her interest. The young woman was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, and she went up to the older man and toyed with his striped tie. The young woman pouted and begged her ‘daddy’ to make her feel good. The man undid his belt and opened his pants, then he pulled his cock out. The young woman lifted her skirt up and her ‘daddy’ stepped closer, put his cock between her legs and rubbed her with his tip.

“Oh god…” Liz breathed.

Liz opened her legs and began frantically pressing back and forth on her clit, desperate for satisfaction as she watched the characters in the video start screwing. Just then, her phone rang. It was the special ringtone she’d assigned to Red. Liz sighed frustratedly and jumped off the bed to grab her phone from the kitchen counter.

“Red?” Liz answered breathlessly.

Red was intrigued by Lizzie’s breathlessness.

“Lizzie. Is this a bad time?” Red said.

“No, not at all.” Liz said, lying through her teeth.

Liz then heard the porn video continuing in her bedroom; the woman was mewling loudly, and Liz panicked.

“Uh, one sec!” Liz said, then she covered the phone mic and ran into her bedroom to close the laptop.

“Okay! Sorry! The TV was on.” Liz said, now with the phone to her ear again.

“I could call back later if you’re busy.” Red said.

“No no! It’s fine. What’s up?” Liz said.

“I was just wondering if you’d care to join me for a swim at the motel. It’s a very nice pool, and nobody’s using it. We’d have it all to ourselves.” Red said.

Liz hadn’t been swimming for a while, and this sounded like a good opportunity. She also missed Red. They hadn’t seen each other as often lately because he was lacking his usual sources of intel. It would be a bonus if maybe the cold water helped extinguish her extreme horniness.

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds nice.” Liz said.

“Great. I’ll see you shortly, then.” Red said.

“Yep! See you soon, Daddy.” Liz said.

Red was startled; she’d never called him that before.

“Wonderful.” He said softly.

Liz smiled and then they hung up. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands, then she retrieved her black bikini from her dresser drawer. Liz took her top and bra off and got into her bikini top, then she tied the string at the back. She put the bikini bottoms on and tied the strings at the sides, making cute little bows. She then threw on a loose Summer dress overtop, and she put a few fresh clothes in her large purse. They’d have towels at the motel, so she didn’t bother packing one. After getting ready, Liz got in her car and headed off towards the motel to visit Red.

Liz soon arrived at the motel and she parked in a visitor spot. She took her purse and went indoors, then she walked through the side door to the pool area, where Red was sitting in a deck chair. Liz grinned as she approached him; he looked cute in his hat, sunglasses, shorts and tropical shirt.

“Hello, Lizzie!” Red said, getting up from his chair to greet her.

“Hi!” Liz said, then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They hugged each other tightly for several moments, then they pulled back to look at one another.

“You brought your bathing suit, I hope.” Red said, looking around hopefully.

“Yes. I’m wearing it already, underneath.” Liz said amusedly.

“Oh, that’s clever. Shall we get in?” Red said.

Red took his hat and sunglasses off, then he watched Lizzie lift her dress up and off while he unbuttoned his tropical shirt. Liz glanced momentarily at Red and she caught him looking at her bikini bottoms for a second. She figured it was by accident, or he wasn’t really thinking about where he was directing his gaze. He turned back and put his shirt on the chair. Liz took her flip-flops off and then glanced at Red again; this time, she caught him peeking at her cleavage. Was that an accident, too?

“I’m ready. Are those swim trunks or shorts?” Liz said, gesturing to his bottoms.

“Swim trunks. I’m ready for action.” Red said humorously.

“Oh, okay.” Liz said giddily.

Liz stepped away from Red and held onto the railing of the steps leading into the pool. She cautiously dipped her toes in the water.

“It feels nice and warm.” Liz said in surprise; she turned back and Red was right behind her. She felt excited by his proximity.

“I told you. It’s a lovely pool.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and turned her attention to the water again, so Red glanced down at her butt. He couldn’t help taking a peek; she was gorgeous and her butt was adorable. He reminded himself to be careful not to get caught staring; Lizzie believed he was her father, for goodness sake. Red didn’t want to freak her out, so he avoided looking at her while she got into the pool. Once the water was up to her waist, Liz swam forwards and then turned around to watch Red get in. He stepped down into the water, and Liz found herself looking at the front of his swim trunks as he did so. She quickly looked up at his face again.

“This is awesome!” Liz said happily.

“Yes, it is! I thought you’d enjoy it.” Red said, then he swam closer to her.

Liz smiled at Red and she tipped her head back to get her hair wet. She languorously swayed, swishing her hair around in the water.

“It feels so good.” Liz said softly.

Red was enjoying this way too much, so he distracted himself by dunking his head underwater and coming back up. He wiped the water from his eyes and face, and he saw Lizzie was still there in front of him. It was cute that despite having the entire pool to themselves, Lizzie stayed close to him and just waded relaxedly. She was smiling at him.

“You sounded busy earlier on the phone. Maybe this will help you de-stress.” Red said.

Liz almost blushed.

“Yeah!” She laughed; meanwhile, she was wishing she could’ve brought herself to an orgasm earlier while watching the kinky video. That would’ve de-stressed her.

They just looked at each other and smiled gently as they enjoyed the water.

“When you said you were wearing your bathing suit, I was picturing a pink bikini for some reason. It turned out to be black.” Red said.

Liz wondered why Red was picturing her in a bikini at all. That was interesting.

“Oh. Pink, huh? Maybe I should get a pink one. It sounds cute.” Liz said.

“Hm. It would be rather girly.” Red said.

“I like being girly…occasionally.” Liz said, smirking.

“When?” Red asked amusedly.

Liz had to think for a few moments.

“How about when I wore that floral blouse on the shipping container?” Liz said; that was one of the few instances she wore anything girly.

“Oh, right. That was such a pretty blouse.” Red said nostalgically.

“…Thanks.” Liz said.

Liz wet her hair again and then looked at Red.

“And it’s kind of girly when I call you Daddy.” Liz added.

Red smiled.

“Yes, it is. But you only called me that once, about half an hour ago.” Red teased.

“Well, I’m gonna call you that a lot from now on. I like it.” Liz said; she liked it a hell of a lot more than she should.

“I like it too. It makes me feel good.” Red said.

“Oh…Me too.” Liz said softly.

Liz lifted her feet and treaded water.

“Wanna try to catch me, Daddy?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said.

Liz hadn’t even had the chance to swim away yet when he took hold of her ankle.

“That’s cheating!” She squealed.

Red laughed heartily.

“No it’s not. I simply took the easy route.” He said.

Lizzie gave him a shocked-and-appalled look, but a humorous one. Red was enjoying this new ‘girly’, playful Lizzie.

Liz still treaded water while Red held onto her ankle.

“Well, now that you’ve caught me, what are you going to do with me?” Liz said.

Red thought Lizzie’s tone sounded flirtatious, which was odd…right? She wholeheartedly believed he was her father, so why would she be flirting with him?

“I haven’t decided yet.” Red said playfully.

“So I’m trapped?” Liz said.

“I suppose so.” He said.

“Daddy.” She complained, but he just chuckled.

Liz reached forward and grabbed onto Red’s shoulders with her hands; in the process, he lost his grip on her ankle. They were now both standing on the floor of the pool; Liz was still holding onto Red, and they were so close, she was almost pressed against his body. They looked into each other’s eyes, and then Liz studied Red’s face up close. She started blushing as she got the sudden urge to kiss him. Her daddy kink was taking a serious turn.

Red was puzzled by Lizzie’s behaviour, and the look she was giving him, but he was also flattered and enticed. She seemed to be gazing at him, almost lustful in her expression. Lizzie was transfixed for so long, Red figured he might as well put his hands on her waist instead of just standing there robotically. He lightly held her waist and she subtly flinched with surprise; he thought he might’ve crossed the line, but she didn’t move away from him.

“Um…Daddy…” Liz began, but she was interrupted by a few people coming into the pool room for a swim.

Liz and Red backed away from each other and things felt awkward. Red glanced at the unwelcome swimmers who were encroaching on his time with Lizzie.

“…Do you want to go to my room?” Red asked.

“Yeah.” Liz said, nodding eagerly.

“Alright.” He said.

Lizzie followed Red to the steps and they climbed out of the pool. He grabbed two clean towels from a supplies cabinet, then he turned to hand one to her. His eyes quickly gave her a once-over, taking in the sight of her dripping wet body and the bikini clinging to her skin. Red wanted to keep staring, but he managed to refrain. They began drying off.

“We can shower in my room.” Red said.

Liz’s mind was in the gutter, so that sounded very intimate. She nodded embarrassedly and they took their clothes, her bag and her flip-flops out of the pool room and down the hall to Red’s room. ****

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the motel room, Red put his towel in the laundry hamper; Liz did the same with hers.

“You can go first, Lizzie.” Red said, gesturing to the bathroom.

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Liz said, then she went into the bathroom.

Liz closed the door and took her bikini off, and she stepped into the shower. She washed all of the chlorinated water out of her hair and off her body, then she turned the shower off and got out, drying herself with a new towel. Red watched Lizzie come out of the bathroom wearing only a towel; he felt a bit flustered.

“…Make yourself at home, sweetheart. I won’t be long.” Red said, then he went into the bathroom and showered.

When Red came out, he saw that Lizzie was sitting on the edge of his bed, still only wearing a towel. She brought some clothes with her, so he wasn’t sure why she was staying in the towel. Liz was trying not to stare at Red as he approached her with a towel around his waist—and nothing on underneath.

“Do you want me to go back in the bathroom to give you privacy while you change, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“No.” Liz said vaguely.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

“Yes. I wish we could’ve stayed in the pool for longer…just the two of us…” She said, looking up at him while he stood in front of her.

Liz surveyed Red’s bare chest and arms, then she briefly glanced at the front of his towel.

“…So do I. It was fun, playing and joking around.” Red said.

“Yeah. And I liked when you kind of held my waist…” Liz said.

“Oh…” He said, unsure of her meaning.

“I liked…feeling your hands on me.” She said softly.

Red was astonished.

“We all need some affection sometimes…” He said, acting casual; but there was nothing casual about the way Lizzie was checking him out in his towel.

Red wondered if perhaps he should go change into some clothes, but he couldn’t seem to make himself walk away from Lizzie. She was gazing hopefully at him and looking particularly seductive.

“I’ve been craving affection lately…” She said.

“Oh?” He responded.

“Mm hmm. Especially from my Daddy…” She said coyly.

“Poor baby. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you.” He said, starting to test the boundaries with a bit of flirtation.

Lizzie smiled and giggled, clearly enjoying his flirtatiousness. 

“You can keep touching me.” Liz said lustfully.

Red was shocked when Lizzie loosened her towel and opened it, showing him her breasts.

Liz couldn’t control herself anymore. She was so horny and so attracted to her Daddy, she just needed satisfaction. She was living out her darkest, most erotic fantasy. Liz could tell that Red was shocked, but she could also tell he wanted her. His eyes were on her bare breasts, and the front of his towel was tenting as his erection grew.

“Lizzie…” Red managed to say quietly.

Liz was all in at this point; no turning back. She opened the towel further, freeing her hips from it, then she slid down in front of the bed into a kneeling position. She clutched Red’s towel and pulled it open so it fell to the floor. His cock was standing to attention in front of her face. Red was frozen; he felt like he was dreaming. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and he couldn’t resist the temptation, so he just stood there. He snapped out of his daze, however, when Lizzie’s hand gently curled around his member.

“I want you so bad.” Liz said breathily, expressing all her pent up feelings and sexual frustration.

“Ohh, _Lizzie_ …!” Red replied as she put her lips around his tip.

Liz took him a little deeper into her mouth and began pumping the base of his cock.

“Oh _god_ …baby…we shouldn’t…” Red said weakly.

“Mmm.” She moaned softly.

Red allowed her to pleasure him for a bit longer, then he put his hand on her head.

“Lizzie, wait.” Red said.

Liz blushed as she stopped and looked up at him. She was about to cry, she was so embarrassed and frustrated. Red stooped down and helped her up from the floor.

“Sweetheart, if you really want to do something with me…I want it to be equally pleasurable for both of us. Let me do it properly. Do you want that?” Red said earnestly as he looked into her eyes.

She nodded.

“Yes.” Liz said quietly.

“Do you want to lay on the bed for me, baby?” Red asked.

Lizzie turned and crawled onto the bed, giving Red his first look at her butt and intimate area. His erection throbbed at the sight. She laid on her back and looked expectantly at him.

“Like this, Daddy?” Liz asked sweetly.

Red sighed lustfully, got overtop of her and caressed her cheek.

“ _Yes_ , baby. Good girl.” Red said quietly; something came over him and he played right into Lizzie’s kinky girlish fantasy.

Liz was so thrilled, she breathed heavier and writhed wantonly; she spread her legs wide and pulled him closer. His erection lightly touched her sensitive moist flesh and she whimpered. Red moaned quietly.

“I want it, Daddy…give it to me…” Liz purred.

“Ohh Lizzie…are you sure, baby?” Red said, holding onto the last shred of his self-restraint.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Red breathed heavier and captured Lizzie’s mouth, kissing her passionately. She hummed softly into the kiss and began humping him while holding him close. She was desperate for satisfaction, and he was getting to that point, too. Red lifted up and reached down to guide his cock with his hand; he rubbed Lizzie with his tip, and she mewled.

“You like feeling Daddy there, hm? Sweet beautiful girl…” Red said lustfully.

Liz was overwhelmed by the way Red was talking to her, and the feel of his tip, which was now slippery. It was all too much; she trembled and orgasmed. Red was ecstatic; he watched Lizzie in the throes of her first climax with him. It was the sweetest thing he’d ever witnessed. She caught her breath and calmed down for a few moments.

“More…” Liz implored breathily.

“Mmm. I’ll give it to you, baby.” Red said, now nudging her tight, wet opening.

Liz mewled when Red entered her.

“Oh _god_ …yes…Daddy…” Liz purred softly as he nudged deeper until he filled her.

“Is that good, sweetheart?” Red asked as he paused, fully inside her.

“ _Yeah_ …” Liz moaned breathily.

Liz had never felt anything so exquisite. She could feel her arousal and pleasure increasing with each thrust, each heavy breath as Red created a steady rhythm. 

“Mm… _Daddy_ …” Liz moaned intensely as he thrust faster.

Red grunted and fucked Lizzie harder. She mewled louder in pleasure and became breathless. She was tightening on his cock and feeling even more slippery; it was driving him crazy.

“…Come for Daddy…I want to feel it on my cock…good girl…” Red said breathlessly.

Liz was on the brink again from Red’s dirty talk; a moment later, she gasped and then whined as she reached her orgasm. Liz felt herself clamp down on Red’s cock so hard, he couldn’t thrust any deeper. He groaned and nudged her tight walls as she gripped him, then as she relaxed, he began going deeper again.

“I want you to come in me, Daddy.” Liz said coyly.

“I will, baby. Ohh you feel so good.” Red said breathily as he thrust more slowly.

Red felt Lizzie’s knees go up higher at their sides; her damp hair was messily fanned out on his pillow and she was flushed. She was perfect. He’d wanted her for so long, but everything got in the way, including his cover as her father—or so he thought. Red progressively quickened his pace again.

“You’re a naughty girl, wanting Daddy to fuck you…” Red said lustfully as he thrust faster.

“Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered excitedly.

Liz was climbing to the peak once again, since she was unbelievably horny for Red and incredibly aroused by the kinkiness of what they were doing.

“I’m close…Come with me, Daddy.” Liz said pleadingly.

Red thrust very quickly to bring them both to ecstasy, and several moments later, Lizzie’s breath caught and she arched up as she orgasmed. Red immediately followed, groaning and then repeatedly spurting into her. Liz’s orgasm lasted a long time as she relished the feel of Red coming inside her. Once they started catching their breath, Red nuzzled Lizzie’s cheek and ear. He took a moment to rest his face against the pillow. When he gathered his energy, he gently withdrew from her and slumped off to the side.

Liz was in a satisfied stupor for a little while, but then she turned to face Red and address what they did.

“Are we okay…?” Liz asked timidly.

Red turned towards her.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Red said earnestly.

“I realize…it’s weird and I’m screwed up…I can’t seem to help it. I just want you so bad.” Liz said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Lizzie, this is just between us. And I _loved_ everything about what just happened…I’m just as ‘screwed up’ as you are. I want to keep doing it, every day, if you want to. Nobody will ever know. Please don’t feel ashamed.” Red said.

Lizzie gave him a small smirk.

“…I loved it too.” She said shyly.

Red put his hand on her cheek, and he kissed her slowly and deeply. 

“I love you, Daddy.” Liz said.

“I love you too, baby. Are you staying here tonight?” Red said softly.

“Yeah.” She said, smiling.

“Lovely. Come here, sweetheart. Let Daddy cuddle you.” He said playfully.

Liz giggled and she moved closer, nestling in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
